


16th Portrait

by Hope



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Sandman, The Endless, lotrips
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-11
Updated: 2003-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For mcee. http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/16400.html</p></blockquote>





	16th Portrait

One of his rings catches hook-like on the delicate skin beneath his eye, and Dom jerks his hand away abruptly, swearing.

Everything blurs at the sudden sting and he turns into an unrecognisable smudge of pink and black and dirty blonde on the mirror, blinking against the thick heat of the tears and trying to see if there's any blood. Fuck.

He can hear Elijah wheezing through the open adjoining door between their rooms and when his vision clears (no red, just the junkie smudge of ruined eyeliner and his skin sensitive to the touch) Dom can see him, half-dressed and collapsed on the bed, eyes closed and face sunken in exhaustion without a smile to hold it together.

_This is not the end,_ Dom tells himself, hotel tissue harsh against the delicate skin of his eyelids. He lifts the pencil again. _This is not the end._

**Author's Note:**

> For mcee. http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/16400.html


End file.
